


operation birthday boy

by lovingyu



Series: the love chapter: eternity [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5:53 shenanigans, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Happy Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Not in a bad way tho, Romance, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, because i live for the taegyu married agenda, happy birthday choi beomgyu, taegyu fluff, taegyu romance, taehyun proposes to beomgyu, the setting is in daegu, they kidnap him...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingyu/pseuds/lovingyu
Summary: taehyun kidnaps his own boyfriend, beomgyu, to propose.anything for the saying of love, right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: the love chapter: eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200617
Kudos: 15





	operation birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> happy happy birthday our loving beomgyu! thank u for being my energizer when im feeling down, and for existing in this world. 
> 
> you make me happy more than you think, and i hope you always feel loved and find joy in life ♡
> 
> keep smiling, it suits you i promise.  
> i love you so so _so_ much! 
> 
> #어여쁜_꽃처럼_피어난_범규의_스물하나  
> #WalkingTheMazeWithBeomgyu  
> #OurProducerBeomgyu

“Hyun, I just arrived at the train station.”

“Well I can’t help it! You’ll come back soon though right?

Beomgyu smiles and shakes his head in disbelief. He just got off the train a few minutes ago when his lovely boyfriend suddenly decides to facetime him.

“Yes yes, it’s only for two weeks. And by the time I arrive, i’ll be right back in your arms.”

He sees a faint blush appear on Taehyun’s cheeks as the blond looks down.

“The fam is probably waiting for me already. I’ll call you when i get home.”

Taehyun looks at his lover from the other side of the screen and smiles. “Okay, stay safe baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  


That was the last thing Taehyun heard when the line cut off, indicating that Beomgyu had ended the call.

He looks at the black screen and sighs, flopping on his bed. He misses the elder’s warmth, it’s not the same without him.

Beomgyu decided to go back to Daegu for two weeks, which also meant Taehyun couldn’t celebrate the other’s birthday in person.

He was planning to propose too! Dang it.

Well, who was Taehyun to stop his boyfriend from going to his family that he obviously missed so much? 

It was their fifth year of being idols, consecutively being their sixth year of dating.

“Why didn’t I come with him..” Taehyun mumbles as he takes out the velvet box from the bedside drawer.

He opens it to reveal a gold engagement ring, encrusted with small diamonds in the middle.

(Only the best for his hyung, after all.)

After staring at the ring and admiring every detail there is, he abruptly sits up and closes the box, placing it back inside the bedside drawer and calls the other members.

  
  
  
  
  


“So, what’s with the sudden call hyung?” Hueningkai starts when the four of them are seated in the couple’s apartment.

“You know how i’m planning to propose right?” The three nod. “Well, I was supposed to on his birthday but he’s suddenly in Daegu.”

“So are you gonna delay it then?” Yeonjun asks, combing both of his boyfriends’ hair.

“Of course not! But, I am planning to kidnap him though.” 

“SAY WHAT?!” Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai’s jaws simultaneously drop. 

“Listen to me first!!”

After explaining the plan to the other couple, they find themselves mind-blown with Taehyun’s “Grand Plan.”

“How do you come up with these things?” Soobin asks in disbelief. 

“Anything for him, hyung.” Hueningkai makes a vomiting sound, “Ewww. Take your sap somewhere else!!”

Taehyun rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless and stands up. He puts his hands forward and the rest follow. 

“OPERATION BIRTHDAY BOY!”

  
  
  
  
  


After a long long day of unpacking and organizing some stuff in his room, he flops down on his bed and immediately disconnects his phone from the charger.

The phone rings and not even a minute later, Taehyun’s face immediately pops up.

“Hyung! How are you? Are you okay? Did you eat? Did you-”

Beomgyu chuckles to his boyfriend’s cute rambling. “Hyun, I’m okay.”

The latter blushes and quiets down. Beomgyu rolls to his side and the couple immediately start conversing like they haven’t seen each other for years.

(Mind you, their last conversation was 7 hours ago.)

Beomgyu yawns in the middle of Taehyun’s talking. The blond smiles softly when he sees his hyung’s eyes close slowly. 

“You should sleep now hyung. It’s been a long day for you.”

“But I want to keep talking to… you……”

The younger has a fond look on his face that describes the way he feels for the other. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, don’t worry.” 

Beomgyu grumbles something under his breath and exhales. “Okay. I love you Tyunnie. Night night.” 

After that Beomgyu immediately dozes off, Taehyun whispering “I love you too” as he ends the call.

On the other side of the screen, Taehyun softly sighs and wears his slippers, and goes to the balcony of their apartment.

He was never a fan of long distance relationships from the start. Maybe that's why falling for Beomgyu was so easy like learning your first abcs’ or counting from one to three.

It was simple, not complex, and it was just.. there.

Loving Beomgyu was like how the sea flows sweetly under the sun. Or when you feel a soft breeze on your skin. Or when you walk but have no destination, letting your feet decide instead.

It was just like how Taehyun was walking one night, all alone as a trainee, so lost in thought that he hadn't realized he was nowhere near the company building or his fellow soon-to-be members.

But instead of feeling scared and hopeless, he felt safe. In front of him was Beomgyu, having his arms opened — ready for Taehyun to jump into.

Beomgyu was there when he was feeling lost, when he was stuck in a maze and had no sense of directions. Beomgyu was there from the very start. 

With Beomgyu beside him, Taehyun felt like everything was going to be okay. He was his driving force.

To Taehyun, Beomgyu was the gold treasure at the end of every rainbow. To Taehyun, Beomgyu was the light waiting, ready to embrace him outside of the dark tunnel. To Taehyun, Beomgyu was.. to put it simply, his; and his only.

And he knows that in every other lifetime, he would look for Beomgyu, no matter how long it takes.

  
  
  
  
  


A week has passed and Beomgyu has been enjoying his time spending it with his family. 

“Beomgyu, come here we’re going to eat now!” His mom calls from downstairs.

The raven-haired looks to the direction of his mom’s voice, “Coming mom!” He looks back to the phone where his boyfriend’s face is present.

They have been facetiming almost everyday, sometimes giving the phone to his parents so they could talk with Taehyun too.

“I’m gonna go now. Call you later?” Taehyun nods. “Bye baby. I love you.” Beomgyu smiles at that, “Love you too.”

As soon as the call ends, Taehyun immediately takes the box from the drawer and takes his (Beomgyu’s) car keys.

Outside of their apartment, he’s met with the other couple, bags already in the car trunk.

“Ready to go?” The three nod and follow Taehyun inside the car.

“Hey, isn’t this Beomgyu’s car?” Yeonjun asks once he’s seated with his two boyfriends’ in the backseat.

(None of them wanted to take shotgun.)

“Well, I bought it for him so technically it’s still somehow mine.” Taehyun replies once he inserts the car keys.

“Alright enough of that, let’s play some music!” Hueningkai says as he connects his phone to the bluetooth speaker.

“Play our songs!”

“No! Let’s play Ed Sheeran-”

“No way- Give me the phone-”

“I think I should be aux since I obviously have the better music taste-”

“I don’t know who you’re fooling but it’s not me darling-”

The three’s bickering in the backseat dies down as Taehyun starts driving.

All he can think of at the moment is the beating of his heart, excitedly waiting for the time he finally does it.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s roughly around 3 AM when they arrive at Beomgyu’s house. Taehyun turns around and taps Hueningkai's thighs, easily waking him up.

“We’re here. Wake them up.” Kai rubs his eyes and nods, waking the two beside him.

“W-what? Where are we-”

“Give me five more minutes-”

“Hyungs!! Wake up we have to kidnap Beomgyu!” Hueningkai nudges them both as hard as he can, effectively waking the two up.

The three immediately scurry outside and see Taehyun talking to Beomgyu’s parents.

“Ah kids! There you are. Come inside, let me give you some food before you kidnap him.” Mrs. Choi greets and motions them all inside.

“I didn’t know you told them about your grand plan Taehyun-ah.” Soobin says. 

“Well they actually knew about it first. I wouldn’t do this without their consent obviously.” Taehyun replies once they sit down.

“That’s why I know we’re leaving Beomgyu in good hands.” Mr. Choi nods to Taehyun, “You’re probably gonna be my favorite son-in-law.” winking at him.

“Dear, he’s your only son-in-law.” Beomgyu’s mom says once she puts down plates full of Daegu’s delicacy.

“Mmm, these smells so good! I’ve missed eating here.” Yeonjun says, eyes wide with the amount of food there is.

“Now Yeonjun, this food is also for your picnic. Eat fast if you still want to reach the sunrise at this time.” 

Yeonjun smiles sheepishly and nods. “Thank you for the food,” they all say in unison.

“Where’s *beomgyu brother* hyung by the way?” Taehyun questions. 

“Oh! He knew about the plan and decided to sleep beside his little brother one last time.” Beomgyu’s mom answers. “Something like it’ll be the last sleep with Beomgyu with a boyfriend because the next time he comes he’ll be engaged.. Maybe even married.” Beomgyu’s father adds.

Speak of the devil, they all hear Beomgyu shouting for his mom. “Mom!! Why are you having visitors this early?!?!?”

They all freeze and Taehyun thinks it’s over when *beomgyu brothr* comes and whisper-shouts, “He’s sleep talking!”

Taehyun sighs in relief and quickly finishes up his food, putting it in the sink. He checks his watch (that’s gifted from Beomgyu) and nods.

“It’s time for Phase Two. Are you guys ready?” Taehyun asks the three that’s helping Beomgyu’s mom pack the picnic basket with food and party poppers.

“The question here son is, are you ready?” Mr. Choi asks Taehyun as he places his hand on his future son-in-law’s shoulder.

The latter nods and smiles brightly, “More than ever.”

“That’s the spirit!! Quick, do it before he wakes up!!” Beomgyu’s brother ushers Taehyun upstairs, giving him two masks that a theif uses and handcuffs.

“We’ll be waiting outside!” Huening motions a ‘fighting’ sign.

Taehyun breathes in and out, going to Beomgyu’s room.

He’s very considerate of his boyfriend’s feelings, but he really wants to scare him so he promises himself to apologize to the older later.

The blond opens the door quietly and tip-toes to Beomgyu’s bed. He sees his lover sleeping peacefully (and prettily.) He’s about to back out of the plan but remembers that he gets to see this sight everyday for the rest of his life.

Taehyun moves fast, effectively locking Beomgyu’s hands together and putting the mask on.

“Hey- Wait what’s going on-” Beomgyu starts rambling but pauses.

Taehyun wonders why he doesn’t continue, but carries the other like a potato sack and goes downstairs.

“HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!! MOM??? DAD?? HYUNG??? HELPP!!” Beomgyu wails and kicks his foot forward, almost making Taehyun lose his grip on him.

Taehyun nods at the elderly couple, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to the Choi family. He puts Beomgyu in the shotgun seat, the three quietly sitting down at the back.

Once Taehyun settles down and starts the car, all of them are quiet and wondering why Beomgyu isn’t doing anything.

Taehyun is about to speak when-

“Oh wait, this is the part where I cry for help right?” The raven-haired starts, “PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I HAVE A FAMILY AND LOTS OF PEOPLE LOVE ME!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND WE AREN’T EVEN MARRIED YET-”

Yeonjun is about to put duct tape on Beomgyu when he starts laughing hysterically. “Oh Baby, this won’t do.”

He literally unlocks the handcuffs, putting the seatbelt on. Beomgyu adjusts, making himself comfortable. He places his right leg on top of the other.

“I’m not the winner of ‘Best Actor Award’ for nothing, baby.” The older says, and looks at Taehyun who’s jaw is.. dropped.

The raven-haired closes Taehyun’s mouth with one hand and smiles. “First of all,” He grabs Taehyun’s hand, “If you were going to kidnap me, you should’ve hired someone. You’re wearing the leather jacket I gave you on your birthday.” Beomgyu points at Taehyun’s leather jacket. 

“Second of all, you should’ve manhandled me in some other way because you do that to me every single time Taehyunnie.

And lastly,” He points at the three at the back, “These people, which i’m assuming is Yeonjun, Hueningkai, and Soobin from left to right, are not quiet breathers.”

“But hyung, how could you recognize Taehyun just from the jacket?” Huening asks.

“He’s wearing my cologne.” 

“TAEHYUN!!” The three complain. “Is it my fault that I missed him so much?” Taehyun argues.

“Yes.” They all deadpan.

Beomgyu laughs and waves them off, “Well come on, Taehyun better start driving or we’re gonna be late to whatever you guys have planned.” 

At that, Taehyun starts driving. “Wait, but how did you know-?”

“You wouldn’t do this Grand Scheme without a motive, babe.” 

Taehyun shrugs, “Fair point.” He looks at Beomgyu once they reach a stoplight.

“Why aren’t you removing the mask then?” Beomgyu directs Taehyun’s head back to the road.

“You want the place to remain a surprise, don’t you?”

“See this is why we can’t surprise Beomgyu. He manages to find out either way.” Yeonjun complains.

“Before you say something, no, Taehyun doesn’t tell me anything when you plan a surprise for me.” Beomgyu chuckles. “You guys just suck at hiding it.” 

Soobin laughs at that, “Well that’s no doubt.” 

“Yeonjun, you have my clothes right?” Beomgyu suddenly asks. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I’m sure Taehyunnie wouldn’t do whatever you guys have planned with me in my pajamas.” The raven-haired replies.

Taehyun sighs but smiles nonetheless, “He knows me too well.”

  
  
  
  
  


Soon enough, they arrive at their destination. Taehyun looks at Beomgyu to see him fast asleep, so he nods at the three and they quietly (this time) go and prepare the picnic.

The blond looks at his hyung that’s sleeping peacefully. He gently removes the mask and brushes the other’s hair.

“Hyung, wake up.” Beomgyu stirs awake and yawns. “Ooh, we’re here already?” He stretches.

“Yeah, i’ll leave you to change. Come out when you’re ready.” Taehyun pecks Beomgyu’s lips and is about to leave when the latter holds him back down and wraps his hands around Taehyun’s neck.

The younger is pleasantly surprised but kisses back. Taehyun’s about to pull the other closer when his phone vibrates from his back pocket.

He breaks the kiss and leans back, Beomgyu chasing his lips again. Taehyun laughs and pushes Beomgyu’s face back, the elder pouting.

“Hyung, if we kiss more I won’t be able to resist… and your surprise is still waiting for you outside.”

Beomgyu sighs but nods, Taehyun kisses his forehead and leaves the car.

“Man what took you so long??” Yeonjun complains when Taehyun walks near them. 

“I bet you they made out.” Hueningkai giggles.

“Well, Kai’s right.”

“HA! Give me my 20!” The youngest gives his hand out, motioning his boyfriends to hand over the money.

They hear unlocking of the car so they get into position, as Taehyun fetches Beomgyu.

“Come here hyung.” Taehyun holds Beomgyu and guides him to the picnic.

“Taehyun-ah, why is it so dark outside? Is it still night time?” 

“No, it’s actually the morning already.” 

“You have weird ways of surprises…”

Taehyun smiles and hold’s Beomgyu’s hand tighter. “You’re gonna love this one.”

“3! 2! 3! 2! 1! LET’S GO!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR BEOMGYU~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!”

Taehyun lets go of Beomgyu’s hand to get the cake from Soobin, placing it in front of the birthday boy’s face.

“Make a wish!” Hueningkai cheers.

Beomgyu looks at Taehyun before he closes his eyes, and blows the candles.

“WOOOOOO!!!! Our Beomgyu is finally 24 years old!!”

“He’s grown so much-”

“I’m gonna sob-”

“AYEE you’re being too dramatic, c’mon let’s go sit , I want to taste this cake already!” Beomgyu says pointing to the picnic they prepared and doing tiny jumps.

They settle down and start eating the food prepared by Beomgyu’s mom. They talk about their old performances, fun memories, and whatnot.

A few moments later, it’s already 5:30 AM. Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai give their presents to Beomgyu and leave the couple alone. 

Beomgyu raises one of his eyebrows and looks at Taehyun. “You asked them to leave, didn’t you?” 

Taehyun smiles when he looks at Beomgyu. “Well.. I wanted to spend some alone time with my boyfriend on his special day.” 

There are no words needed when they sit in silence; the sun slowly appearing into the horizon, colors splashing together. 

The blond looks at his hyung and his breath is taken away with the view in front of him. The sun’s golden rays hit Beomgyu perfectly, making his golden skin glow.

This is what Taehyun wants for the rest of his life. He wants to do everything with Beomgyu.

He looks at his watch. 5:50 AM.

“Hyung?” Beomgyu looks at him and hums. “I.. Thank you.”

The latter looks like he’s about to speak when the younger puts a finger on the elder’s lips. “Wait. Let me speak first.” 

“Thank you for.. well, everything. Remember when we started dating?” Beomgyu nods. “I made a promise to cherish you and enjoy every single moment with you. I made a promise that I would never break your heart.

“And if I’m being honest.. I never expected to fall so easily. But I did, and it’s because of you hyung. You made everything so easy. You made loving you so easy. You were always beside me, even when I was hard on you.

“You never fail to put others before yourself. You never failed to make me smile and feel.. loved. You always take care of me, and even when I hurt you, you stayed.

“Hyung, I promise that I will always be with you until the end of time. I promise that I will always be beside you. I promise to love you forever. And here, right now, I'll make a vow to never break these promises, or your heart.

“Choi Beomgyu, the love of my life, will you marry me?” He kneels in front of his crying lover.

“YES!” Beomgyu crashes onto Taehyun, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” The older chants with every kiss on the lips.

Taehyun puts the ring on Beomgyu’s finger, indicating that they’re finally engaged.

5:53 AM.

The three that have been watching from afar and secretly taking pictures turn the party poppers, making the little colorful papers fly around the newly engaged couple.

Purple and pink hues cover the sky with the sun right in the middle, congratulating the two.

They’re both crying now, with the three running around screaming. Beomgyu puts their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s shoulders.

“I love you hyung.”

“Always and forever?”

“For eternity.”

And what better way to seal that promise, with a kiss that holds a new meaning for the both of them?

“Happy birthday, hyung.” 

Beomgyu concludes that this birthday is his favorite, including the gift of spending the rest of his lifetime with Taehyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect to finish this within two days, but for our lovely beomgyu.. there are exceptions. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic once again, and just a reminder that the works i write (and the more to come) are all fictional and in no way represents the members in real life!
> 
> i also posted this right after taehyun posted at beomgyu oclock in twitter!
> 
> thank u for reading! and once again happy birthday to our lovely beomgyu~


End file.
